From a pharmaceutical point of view, the smaller the particle size of a relatively insoluble drug the greater is its rate of solution and as a rule, the greater is its bioavailability (J. H. Fincher, J. Pharm. Sci., 57, 1825 (1968)). To this end, small particles are conventionally formed by mechanical subdivision of bulk matter or by aggregation of small molecules or ions (D. J. Shaw, "Introduction to Colloid and Surface Chemistry", 3rd Ed., Butterworths, London, 1980, Chapter 1). The production and applications of microcapsules for medical and technical use have been extensively reviewed (L. A. Luzzi, J. Pharm. Sci., 59, 1367 (1970); A. Kondo, "Microcapsule Processing and Technology", Marcel Dekker, New York (1979); J. E. Vandegaer, "Microencapsulation: Processes and Applications", Plenum Press, New York (1976); J. R. Nixon, "Microencapsulation", Marcel Dekker, New York (1976); J. A. Bakan and J. L. Anderson, in "The Theory and Practice of Industrial Pharmacy", Second Ed., (Ed. L. Lachman, et al.), Lea & Febiger, Philadelphia, 1976, p. 420; M. H. Gutcho, "Microcapsules and Microencapsulation Techniques", Noyes Data Corp., New Jersey, (1976)).